Raising Destruction
by Keitoz
Summary: Sex addict Ulquiorra Cifer finds himself stuck in a predicament when one of his ex-girlfriends leaves a baby at his doorstep. Completely at a loss, who could the 26 year old, raven-haired man go to for help? How will the addition of two people into his family affect his life and hobby? Read and watch as Ulquiorra learns to love not only another, but how to live with her. AU.
1. Cat Toys

**Hello! I wanted to try something a little different. I've never written an AU before so please bear with me!**  
**This is just a side project for when I'm taking a tiny break from my main fic "Just A Bit Longer".**  
**I will not be updating this much (if at all), but it really depends on what you guys think! So please leave a review~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Money. Sex. Pride.

What more could Ulquiorra Cifer ask for?

Erotic moans and the repeated sounds of skin slapping against skin was the only music he listened to. The taste of sweat and female fluids and tongue sliding against tongue were his nightly dessert. The rancid smell of sex and pheromones were his perfume. Awaking morning after morning with a different girl in his bed was a normal routine along with the chore of having to change his sheets every night. He never called back of course. Didn't even bother learning their names. The young and thriving, 26 year-old, raven-haired man desired only to feel pleasure.

"_Does it please you when I do this?"_

"_Say my name."_

"_Tell me you need me."_

"_Make me know you want me."_

"_Does this excite you?_"

Chains and handcuffs, maids, school girls, cats; Ulquiorra had experienced it all. Yet, nothing could satisfy his hunger for raw skin against skin, mixing sweat with saliva, hearing feminine thick moans overlapping the creaking of old spring beds, and most of all, the moment when the woman he is ravishing calls out his name as she climaxed.

He's had Squirters, Queefers, Criers, and all sorts of women he had disgustingly adjusted to. Nonetheless, it was his pleasure to destroy any trash that got in the way of his goals.

As far as Ulquiorra could remember, there wasn't one moment he didn't enjoy the feeling of tight skin sucking at his groin. He had been sexually active since he was 13 and he didn't regret it one bit.

It all started with curiosity. Age 13 was the peak of puberty, the age where hormones start to rage rampantly, causing teenagers to make reckless decisions. Girls came to him, not the other way around. All he had to do was accept, and they were all over him. If a girl was curious to experience sex, they would simply go to him and he would make their first experience the best. Guaranteed. It was a despicable business.

After a few years of this routine, Ulquiorra slowly disregarded his emotions. He definitely preferred experiencing different sex partners than falling in love and wasting time with one girl. With this mentality, he had broken many hearts, but he had learned not to care. Emotions only got in the way of his desires and make him weak.

Other than sex, Ulquiorra's other sin was greed.

_Money can buy happiness_, he argued. And so far he was right. Although, sometimes he had to play dirty to get the cash, it suited him just fine. Losing his emotions also benefited him in this business. What was so wrong with gaining all the money he earned no matter how he earned it? Money is money. He could buy 'love', a home, a nice meal, and even a family (his pet Pomeranian Yammy). All was right in the world for the flourishing, sexy Mr. Cifer.

Until today.

…

Upon hearing his doorbell ring, Ulquiorra groaned awake, still sore from this morning's round. Feeling the bed shift, the woman next to him stirred conscious and slowly opened her eyes to look at him. He sat upright, causing the comforter to fall off his broad shoulders and expose the nude woman in his bed.

"Ulquiorra, where are you going?" she purred groggily. He felt a slimy, dirty finger trail up his shapely arm and draw circles on his pale skin.

He shrugged her hand off roughly and swung his feet over the edge of the bed.

"Get out of here, _trash_." He responded coldly without giving her so much as a glance. He bent over to reach the pants he had hastily discarded on the floor last night.

The girl gaped at him. Absolutely infuriated, the woman threw the covers off her and got off the bed. She walked around the bed to stand in front of Ulquiorra; her naked, voluptuous body fully exposed.

Ulquiorra knew what was about to happen so to encourage getting it over with, he lifted his head up after he managed to get his pants on and tilted his head approximately 20 degrees to the left.

The whipping sound of hand against cheek echoed throughout the house along with the heated breathing of the stranger in front of him. The woman glared at him for a few minutes, then grabbed her clothes and stomped out of the room.

"Don't_ ever_ call me back!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"I won't!" Ulquiorra called after her, but the only retort was the sound of his front door slamming shut.

With a sigh, he stood up from the edge of his bed and snatched his soiled shirt from the floor and threw it into the laundry basket successfully. In his walk-in closet, he searched for a black button-down shirt and tugged it from its hanger.

_Ring, riiing_. He heard the doorbell urge annoyingly. He completely forgot about the first signal that woke him up earler.

The young man walked to the door as he buttoned down his shirt and rolled his sleeves to his elbow and peered through the peephole. He didn't see anyone at his doorstep.

Incredibly suspicious, he opened the door expecting to see some girl scout with the cookies he ordered seven months ago (_damn brat stole my money_) or at least an ex-girlfriend on her knees again, crying and begging him to take her back, but what he was greeted by instead was far from either of those expectations.

At his feet was a baby's car seat, contents covered with a blanket patterned with cartoons of a cat, and a letter topping the bundle.

Hesitantly, he stretched a pale arm out and grabbed the letter delicately as if it were Yammy's soft poop and slowly pried the letter open, dreading what he was about to read. _This has got to be some mistake_.

"_To Ulquiorra Cifer_," he read aloud. It _had_ to be a mistake.

"_This is our baby. His name is Grimmjow. You impregnated me about nine months ago. Grimmjow is currently 2 weeks old; his birthday is July 31, 2012."_

Ulquiorra paused. Sweat started to condense at his temple.

_Impossible_. He always made sure the women he had sex with were using some form of contraceptive. Though, he preferred sex raw, he had mastered the technique of pulling out and determining a woman's ovulation period. Gulping, he focused his eyes on the paper once more.

"_I can no longer support the product of our little scandal and I am moving in with my new husband to America. So you better fucking take care of him, you fucking, cheating, and cheap asshole!"_

_What._

"_PS. He refuses to play with any toy that is not a cat toy"_

_What in the…_

Ulquiorra delicately placed the letter on top of the blanket and took a step back from his doorstep, entered his house, and closed the door slowly in front of him. And then he heard it.

"Uuuwaah," he heard the newborn's muted cooing from behind the door.

He yanked the door open, gripped the blanket, and threw it out of the car seat, making it land in a heap on the grass beyond his doorstep. And there it was. A little bundle of despair, alive and healthy, was curled into his seat, his tiny, pump hands uncurling and fisting repeatedly in the air. The newborn had tufts of light blue hair scattered around on its bald head and bright cyan eyes the color of the sky. Why the mother would dye his hair blue within two weeks of its lifespan was beyond the young man.

Ulquiorra kneeled next to the baby and poked it in the forehead.

_Definitely felt real_.

He poked it again, but this time, he managed to get his finger caught within the death-like grip of the baby.

"So you name is Grimmjow," he deadpanned. _What kind of fucking name is Grimmjow_?

Suddenly, he smelt something rancid and decomposing in the air. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he rolled the baby over with a single finger and the stink intensified. Repulsed, he recoiled and sat back on his haunches feeling utterly lost.

He didn't know shit about babies. Nor did he have any close friends or family at the moment. And there was no way that he was going to let any of his current girlfriends know about his current predicament.

Ulquiorra considered his options carefully.

He could ask his harem of co-workers to take the baby. Or he could put it up for adoption. Maybe he could even forge a girl's handwriting and leave it at someone else's doorstep.

Or track down the bitch responsible for this and materialize some form of green laser beam made of small particles and shoot it through her chest.

But that was just gnarly. Besides, she was probably long gone. Furthermore, he had fucked so many women he didn't know where to start looking.

And the fact that this kid had blue hair and eyes didn't help at all.

Deciding, that he would just find some place to drop the baby, he picked the occupied car seat reluctantly and brought the baby inside and closed the door behind him. Setting the seat down on his couch, the caramel-brown Pomeranian got up from his dog bed and jumped up on the sofa to sniff around the seat curiously.

"Don't eat him, Yammy," Ulquiorra warned him. Yammy responded with a sneeze.

It actually wouldn't be a bad alternative if Yammy ate him...

…

Ulquiorra shifted the baby seat underneath his arm, which shook the passenger slightly and caused him to gurgle, and rested the seat against his bony hip as he used his now free arm to knock on the door. He stepped back and checked his surroundings before the owner would open the door.

Above him was a large sign embellished with the words "Urahara's Daycare" that framed the roof of a very small, humble, red house.

Before he could further examine the place in his boredom, the front door rattled open and a tall, blond-haired man appeared wearing a green and white striped hat.

"Why, hello there!" he greeted, "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to do something about this…baby," Ulquiorra responded monotonously.

"Come in, come in," the man urged, "That must be heavy for you. Let us chat inside, shall we?"

Ulquiorra nodded and stepped in, his shoes tapping quietly against the wooden floor. The man escorted him through a long hallway that opened up to a rather large living room furnished with some couches and a redwood table in the center and ushered him to a chair. Ulquiorra sat down quietly and placed the seat next to him gently. The man sat across from him on a different couch and clapped his hands together.

"Oh, that's so rude of me. Let me introduce myself," he stood up from the couch again and reached over the table to shake Ulquiorra's hand, "My name is Urahara Kisuke. I'm the owner of this daycare."

Ulquiorra took his hand and shook it, "Ulquiorra Cifer." And then immediately shoved his hands back into his pockets.

Ulquiorra could have sworn he saw Kisuke's eyebrows lift in interest, but when he blinked, the expression was gone.

"So, Cifer-san, what can we do for you?" he paused, "Specifically."

_What else do they do here_?

"Your job?"

Kisuke laughed.

"You're quite the funny one, Cifer-san, but I understand now... Orihime-san!" he tilted his head back and directed his call to the open room behind him.

"Yes, Urahara-san?" responded a very polite and feminine, high-pitched voice.

From the room emerged the most beautiful Ulquiorra had ever seen. Red, chestnut hair flowed around her face in waves which swayed beside her large breasts that bounced as she walked to Urahara's side. Bright, gray eyes turned and sparkled directly into his green eyes. Her smile was genuine and large, her cheeks and lips a peachy tint, and her lashes long and dark.

The girl turned to him and bowed politely.

"This is Inoue Orihime. She takes care of all the infants here."

"Nice to meet you…"

Ulquiorra stood up and extended a hand out, "Ulquiora Cifer," he repeated.

She shook his hand gently, fragile fingers tickling his rough, calloused ones. Orihime walked around the table and over to him and peered into the car seat curiously.

"Aww! He's got blue hair! That's so cute!" she beamed.

She stretched out her feeble arms to pick up the child, but hesitated and looked at Ulquiorra.

"May I?"

He nodded.

With tender hands, she picked the child up and cradled him in her arms, right next to her breasts. Ulquiorra wondered for a moment if she breastfed with those.

"What's his name?" she placed a skinny finger into the baby's mouth. Bubbling at the sudden feeling of having something in his mouth, he quieted and started to suck on her finger.

"Grimmjow," he answered plainly.

While Orihime and Kisuke babbled and cooed at the infant, Ulquiorra took out his wallet and fished out a few thousand bills of yen. He stood up, immediately receiving their attention, and handed them the money.

"I hope this will be sufficient. I'll come back in a few hours then. I'll leave his blanket and car seat with you."

Kisuke reluctantly took the money and looked at him suspiciously.

Excusing himself, he turned on his heel, ignoring the curious and puzzled stares of the two adults behind him, and walked out.

Orihime looked down at the glowing newborn in her arms and frowned. She had a horrible feeling about that man and the baby looked awfully familiar, but she couldn't quite figure out what was bothering her. Watching the baby slowly drift off to sleep, she prayed that dark-haired boy would come back for his precious son.

…

Ulquiorra pushed open the glass door to his regular bar. The silver-haired bartender looked up at him from the glass he was cleaning in his hands through his somewhat closed eyes. Ulquiorra didn't really understand why the man chose to look like that, but he supposed he had his preferences.

Sitting on a bar stool in front of him, the bartender grinned eerily and set his clean glass down.

"Hello, Ulquiorra," he greeted, "the usual?"

"Gin," he replied and nodded silently.

As Gin went to concoct his drink, Ulquiorra sensed someone sit beside him. Turning to the stranger, his personality immediately changed and his mood lifted.

"Wanna buy me a drink?" the stunning, well-endowed brunette purred seductively.

_Yes, this empty life is back to normal_, he mused with a smirk.

…

Ulquiorra slammed the female against his front door, searching for his keys as he sucked and licked at her neck. After years of experience, it didn't take him long to pry the door open without having to look for the keyhole in the dark. He shut the door closed behind him with his foot as he continued to enrapture the stranger and shoved her roughly onto his couch.

He hovered over her, his dark lips curling into a seductive smirk and his arms planted on either side of her body, and lowered his head to tease her with his tongue.

_Ring_.

With an audible complaint, he gave the woman an apologetic look and removed himself from her to open the door. After opening the door, he immediately regretted not checking through the peephole first.

At his doorstep stood Inoue Orihime, baby in hand.

"You have a girlfriend?!" he heard the woman shriek behind him. He swiftly turned around ready to explain, but the movement actually made the impact of the woman's hand on his cheek land a lot harder.

"And a baby!" she exclaimed even louder.

The brunette he picked up from the bar huffed and rudely pushed past Orihime and out of his sight.

Orihime turned her gaze from the fuming woman and gave Ulquiorra a sympathetic look.

"I hope you weren't trying to be serious with her," she laughed half-heartedly.

Ulquiorra shook his head and sighed. Rubbing his sore cheek, he turned his sight to glare at Orihime. She only gazed back at him with curious gray eyes.

"What's your name again?" He always had trouble with names.

"Orihime," she chirped.

"Orihime…?"

"Just Orihime. I refuse to give you my last name because Orihime is what you will call me," she stuck her bottom lip out and her cheeks inflated.

_Oh, we've got a badass here_.

"How did you find me, Orihime-san?"

She giggled, "I can't believe you didn't even try changing his diaper before you brought him to us."

The auburn-haired girl reached into her back pocket and withdrew a letter. Suddenly, Ulquiorra was overcome with dread.

"_Property of Ulquiorra Cifer_," she read aloud. She repeated the contents of the letter Ulquiorra read earlier that day, "And then she lists your address here. It's funny because it's like she knew you would try giving him away! I found this letter in his diaper, oddly enough."

Ulquiorra backed away from her realizing that she was currently touching paper that had been hidden near shit.

Laughing like as if Ulquiorra wasn't being serious, the girl brushed past Ulquiorra and walked into his home, and sat down on the couch he was just making out on earlier. Cradling the baby in her arms, she looked at Ulquiorra who was still standing at his doorway and staring at her with his hands in his pockets.

"I know all about your situation, Cifer-san," she patted the unoccupied space next to her on the couch, "Come sit next to me and lets talk."

Unwillingly, Ulquiorra silently closed the door and sat beside her without taking his eyes off her. Something about this girl interested him and it wasn't just about her physical attributes. Maybe it was the innocence and purity she had that contrasted with his impurity and emptiness that made his life seem so…horrible. Her very existence made him ponder about his own. He was torn between hating the girl for making him feel so sentimental and lusting after her.

"Cifer-san," she looked down at the now sleeping baby and ran a soothing finger over his brow, "I'm willing to help you with Grimmjow—"

Ulquiorra opened his mouth to object, but Orihime placed a finger on his lips to his dismay. He resisted the urge to swat her hand away and rub soap on his lips.

"—I'll even pay for all his necessities and everything! Just…," her musical voice started to wither and she withdrew her hand.

Ulquiorra stared at her expecting her to start crying, but she snapped her head up and looked straight into his eyes, burning a hole through his skull with her gray orbs.

"Don't give up on him, Cifer-san. I promise I'll help you take care of him. Maybe at least until I can take care of him myself, okay?"

He took a few seconds to consider it. So the girl would provide the child all his needs. It was as if it wouldn't be his problem anymore. Then what was his purpose in this proposal?

"What are the conditions?" he eyed her warily.

Orihime's eyes widened in surprise that Ulquiorra figured out that she had some self-intentions. She averted her gaze shyly and blushed, staring at her knees as she spoke.

"I'll help you with your baby…, but you have to do something about your addiction."

Anger started to well up from within Ulquiorra. Who was this woman to just waltz into his home and use his problems against him to make him do what she wanted? And why?

Ulquiorra stood up to dismiss himself from the conversation, but Orihime surprised him by pushing her palm down on his abdomen causing him to fall back down on the couch. Without removing her hand, she looked at him squarely in the eyes, determination flickering with gray-brown flecks in her eyes.

"And you have to provide me a place to stay."

* * *

**If you like it, please leave feedback! I know this is like... as OOC as Ulquiorra could get, so that's why I think it's really important I get some reviews to see if I should continue this story. Otherwise, I'll probably just leave this idea to rot or update it once a year...**  
**Meanwhile, check out my other story~ Thank you for reading!**


	2. An Expensive Deal

**Thank you so so much for the reviews everyone! I was quite surprised to be receiving so many reviews on one chapter and I even thought this AU plot was a horrible idea. Well, thank you. Your reviews have inspired me to update this~**

**Though I warn you, I will not be updating this frequently. I am currently busy working on my other fic Masquerade and, ever so slowly, Just a Bit Longer. So please check them out if you haven't already!  
**

* * *

"What." It wasn't even a question.

"I-I said I need a place to stay," her voice wavered timidly but her eyes sustained their shimmer of determination.

Ulquiorra rubbed his temples with his thumbs, irritated. _Why do women have to be such a hassle_?

"I really don't understand how this will benefit me," he muttered after a few seconds of silence.

Orihime brushed Grimmjow's forehead with her index finger, causing him to gurgle quietly in his sleep. She smiled sadly, still looking down at the baby. She knew Ulquiorra wouldn't want anything to do with the baby, but in order for her plan to work, she had to make sure the deal sounded good to him. After all, it was a bit too much to ask for.

"This baby is yours," she said straightforwardly, making Ulquiorra's eye twitch, "I'm fully aware that you don't want to take care of him, so to save this baby, not _you_," she stressed while glaring at Ulquiorra, "I want to take care of him until he's at least a toddler… but he needs a father-figure too."

"And the typical age of a toddler is three years." He stated rather than asked.

Orihime nodded, her eyes still glistening with strength.

"And you… will stay here for three years? Don't you have any male friends?" he inquired, expressionless, her words managing to sink into his head.

Blood rushed to Orihime's face and she placed a free hand on her cheek as if to cool the warmth.

"Well, I was hoping if you had a friend or something…_anything_," she continued to blush and diverted her gaze from him, "My ex-fiancé kicked me out the other week. Urahara-san has been kind enough to house me, but I don't want to be a burden anymore."

'_So she wants to burden _me?'

Ulquiorra sighed. He turned his gaze from Orihime to little Grimmjow in her arms. She had undeniably cornered him. At least he wouldn't have to go through being alone with the guilt of killing and/or disowning the child.

"I never bothered wasting my time making friends," he deadpanned, "The closest thing I have to a friend is a bartender, but he is a rather suspicious person. You will have to be content with what I have."

Orihime looked up from Grimmjow, her expression of determination slowly changing to one of shock.

He glowered at her, not amused, "And not three years. I will find someone to adopt that… _thing_. As for my nightly hobby, I refuse to comply with your rules. My money. My house. My rules, _onna_."

Orihime gaped at him. The guy definitely had some nerve talking to a woman who had been nothing, but kind to him that way.

Ulquiorra definitely hated this woman. It wasn't just the fact her personality clashed strongly against his. Her sense of justice against his evil. She was pure and he was tainted. She was beautiful and he was a beast.

But something about her made him feel… less empty?

Nonsense. His life was perfect. He had it all. Emptiness was the last thing he could feel. The closest to emptiness he had ever felt was when he came five times during one session. But it was this sensation that he felt tugging and tearing at his innards. And it only intensified with this girl.

The silence was deafening. The only sound that occasionally broke the awkwardness was the sound of Yammy's snorting as he slept underneath the table. Orihime resisted the urge to pick up the dog and cuddle with it, but she had a baby in her arms and she supposed now wouldn't be a good time.

"…Fine," she broke the silence.

To Ulquiorra's reluctance, she handed the slumbering child to him and he gazed down at Grimmjow blankly. Orihime watched the man awkwardly hold the baby, staring at it with lost green eyes.

The young woman had already decided.

She was going to teach this man how to love.

…

"Cifer-san, we really need to go shopping," the young woman peeked around the corner of the kitchen doorway to pester Ulquiorra who had his back towards her as he silently sifted through his refrigerator to scavenge for his dinner.

"Onna, do you _know_ what time it is? You're being absurd," he didn't bother lifting his head to look at her. Orihime tapped her foot impatiently, crossing her arms underneath her well-endowed chest.

"Do I have to remind you again?" she whined, "You have a baby! I don't care if you're in denial or not, but you need to feed him! He hasn't eaten since I left the daycare!"

"I don't care. Go give him some of your milk then," he deadpanned, still peering at the weird formation manifesting at the corner of the appliance. He supposed he should throw those month-old eggs out too.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra heard Orihime's tiny feet stomp against the hard pavement of the kitchen floor towards him, but he made no move to regard her. Ignoring her, he was about to reach for the spoiled eggs when a frail hand slapped him hard against the wrist. He froze.

Slowly, his hard green eyes latched onto her steely-gray ones. Her face was red, flustered, and her breathing labored as she exhausted her adrenaline.

"I can't believe you just said that!" her cheeks became an even unhealthier shade of red, "And don't eat those! You might get sick!"

Ulquiorra stood straight up, sighing in exasperation as he closed his eyes, "I was just about to throw them out, onna."

"O-oh!" She stepped back, realizing she had been overreacting. Although, she was still annoyed at his breast milk joke. It _was_ a joke right?

"Well, I don't think we can feed Grimmjow anything in there," she pointed at the strange objects that filled the refrigerator, her tiny nose wrinkling in disgust. Ulquiorra opened his eyes and fixated his emerald gaze on her as he shoved his hands back into his pockets.

"I said," he glowered at her, "why don't you give him your breast milk." It sounded more like a demand than a suggestion.

Orihime audibly gasped, her eyes widening in disbelief. _This man can't be serious._ She regained her composure and furrowed her brows at him, her cheeks becoming rosy again.

"I…" she didn't know how she was going to say this without sounding so awkward "can't… breastfeed?"

_Wouldn't this guy know? He sucks on… women's breasts 24/7! _She visibly shuddered, confusing Ulquiorra even more, but he continued to be mute and expressionless.

"My… apologies," he turned on his heel and began to walk out of the kitchen, "You gave me the impression that you had children before due to your… strange behaviors and mature body."

"W-w-what?!" she shrieked, but Ulquiorra had already walked past the doorway out of her sight. _Did he just call me fat?!_

Orihime was starting to feel regret overcome her façade of optimism, but then, suddenly, an image of Grimmjow's gurgling and joyful face emerged from her dark thoughts.

She would do it for him. She was already certain of it.

Tucking a strand of her chestnut-colored hair behind her ear, she stood straight with poise and confidence. She believed that she could prevail. _Surely this Ulquiorra guy just has to open up to me…_

For a fleeting moment, she wondered how her ex-fiancé would react if he saw her with Grimmjow in her arms and Ulquiorra by her side. Her face felt hot with a mixture of excitement and anxiety. Would he be jealous? Maybe he'd want her back? At least regret he left her? Orihime knew she was playing dirty, but either way, she needed something to distract herself from wallowing in self-pity and depression after the break up.

"Are you coming or not?"

Orihime snapped her head towards the direction of the voice, seeing Ulquiorra leaning against the doorway, keys dangling in his pale hand.

…

"My name is Orihime!"

"Since you failed to inform me of your last name, I will call you as I see fit and I do not deem you worthy enough to be called by your first name."

_Ugh._ Orihime was about done with this man. She pushed her shopping cart gently, careful to not disturb its newborn passenger. Grimmjow lay quietly in his car seat, fiddling with a cat toy Orihime had just given him.

"Then I'm going to call you by your first name. Screw honorifics! I don't think you deserve it either!" she placed her hands on her hips defiantly while she examined the contents of the grocery aisle. She turned around swiftly, swishing her auburn hair behind her, "I'm going to call you… you… Ulquiorra! Ha!" she placed her hands on her hips with an air of victory.

Ulquiorra silently scoffed at her. He could care less what she called him and her decision was hardly an insult.

"Here," she chucked a box of cereal at him, but to her disappointment, he caught it with grace and tucked it into the shopping basket hanging from his arm. Orihime had him carrying his own basket since she had to use the cart as a stroller.

He frowned, "Does the child even have teeth?"

"Of course not! He's like 2 weeks old," she huffed, her face contorted in concentration as she compared the prices of two soup brands, "It's for me."

Ulquiorra's frown grew deeper than the Grand Canyon, "You have a job. Buy your own food."

"Nope!" she brushed past Ulquiorra, "Oh! We really should buy a stroller, but they can be quite expensive…"

They continued to walk through every aisle; Orihime occasionally turning to Ulquiorra to ask him if he had something in store at his home and Ulquiorra responding with nonchalance. He only mused about how empty his wallet would be after catering to the woman's requirements. From red bean paste and spicy mustard to tampons and shampoo, Ulquiorra's complaints had been retorted with the excuse that she 'can't live without them'.

Turning into the baby aisle, Ulquiorra felt his manliness dissolve. His nose wrinkled in displeasure as the scent of baby powder and other infant products wafted into his nostrils. After they retrieved their essentials and a whopping $120 stroller, Orihime continued strolling through the toiletries aisle, a sulking Ulquiorra behind her.

"You don't have this brand of toilet paper?" she asked incredulously, but received no response from the dark-haired man who continued to stare at her indifferently.

"No wonder you're such a poopy butt…," she muttered, tucking a pack underneath her arm and then continued stacking useless items in the cart she had to retrieve since the basket had proven itself insufficient.

To the side, a group of old women could be heard whispering in the same aisle. Ulquiorra fixated his hard stare on them, but they paid him no attention. After a few seconds, one of wrinkly women turned to Ulquiorra and Orihime, her eyes bright with wonder.

"Our faith in humanity is restored," she old woman prattled. Ulquiorra and Orihime stared at the babbling women in bewilderment. Was this woman senile?

Sensing their confusion, the older woman began to laugh, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I don't mean to confuse you. I was just talking with my friend about how lovely you two look together. You are so young and happy-looking…," she peered into the shopping basket and mewled at Grimmjow, "you have an adorable son. Such funny colored hair, but I suppose that's the new thing with you whippersnappers nowadays, huh."

Both women planted their old, beady eyes at Ulquiorra. He stared back coolly. He was entirely sure of it now. These women were definitely over their heads.

"Your husband is awfully handsome. You are very lucky, young lady."

"Oh! Oh, um…," Orihime stared down at her feet, blushing profusely, "We…"

"Anyways, I suppose you two have some other plans for tonight," she winked suggestively at Orihime. The chestnut-haired girl shrunk in embarrassment, "I pray you two will have a good future together."

Orihime bowed slightly, thanking them and waving her hand as they parted, but Ulquiorra didn't bother moving.

"That was embarrassing," Orihime mumbled. She couldn't believe they were mistaken as a couple. And a 'happy-looking' one at that. She looked up at Ulquiorra, wondering if he were showing signs of discomfort just as she was, but of course there was nothing.

To Ulquiorra's dismay, the total came out to be around $200. Orihime skipped outside, multitudes of shopping bags in hand as she pushed the new stroller with the infant, humming happily in front of Ulquiorra. She tilted her head back to look at him as she walked with a blinding smile against the darkness of the night. Dim lamp posts illuminated the golden strands of her red-brown hair that cascaded down her back in layers.

"How can you be so calm? You just spent like a bunch of money! You must be really rich... Say, what do you do for a living anyway, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra glowered at her, shifting the shopping bags in his own hands into a better position. He was quiet for a few moments as he analyzed everything about her. She was frail; he could snap her in two if he wished. And yet, here he was paying for the woman's groceries and supporting her. Just what was it about her that made him subservient to her? He was definitely not pleased with himself.

'_This certainly will not do_,' he mused angrily with himself.

The girl was pushy. She blabbered about nonsensical things. She spent his money and forced a baby and guilt onto him. Perhaps he could scare her away, but then she would leave Grimmjow behind. Could he try giving him away again? Possibly. But it seemed like a poor choice if the woman ever decided to come back to check on Grimmjow only to find him missing. Communicating with any police at the peak of his youth was very unappealing to Ulquiorra.

Orihime faced forward, suspecting that Ulquiorra had no intention of answering her. Honestly, she had no idea how she would go through with this plan. Whatever the plan was. She only wanted to escape from the reality of her sudden breakup and the images of seeing him with another woman.

The moment she saw Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, she knew he would be the ultimate distraction.

…

"How absurd. There is nothing money cannot buy," Ulquiorra sneered.

They were arguing, seated side by side at the kitchen table, attempting to eat whatever slop Orihime had concocted with her ingredients. Grimmjow sat quietly in Orihime's lap, baring his gums at Yammy below him. Yammy only peered up at him with his beady, puppy eyes, hoping some droplets of formula would dribble down from his mouth and onto the floor where he could lap it up.

"You can't buy love!"

"Sure you can. I bought Yammy and he loves me very much as I do for him. And I get plenty of sex for free."

"No, no! That's different! You can't buy a _heart_, Ulquiorra," she argued firmly. Her large, gray eyes looked directly into his as if seeing something in him that he could not see himself. He shifted back in his heat uncomfortably. He absolutely hated this topic. He had discussed it with plenty of female partners and to this day, he had never found the sentiment to care.

"I don't understand," and he didn't. Obviously she meant the symbolic heart and not a real, beating one because you could also buy that one. But to Ulquiorra, falling in love… it was meaningless.

"Why would one go as far as to make themselves vulnerable for another only to result in emotional distress?" his eyes burned with hot, green fire, "Why would one go as far as getting hurt when you can have everything in the world and just be content that way? It is the heart that gives you pain."

Orihime lowered her head and closed her eyes, shaking her head in disagreement. It wasn't that she did not understand him. She was going through heartbreak herself, but she never believed the notion was useless.

"Whether you like it to or not, the heart is born when you care for someone," she sighed.

She opened her eyes and scooped up a spoonful of baby food, "_Ahh…_" she cooed at Grimmjow, coaxing him to allow the nipple of the bottle into his mouth. He obliged obediently and sucked on it, his blue eyes still glaring at the Pomeranian at his feet.

"I don't believe in the existence of anything that I cannot see."

Ulquiorra reached over towards her, his pale, bony fingers lightly grazing against the fabric of her shirt that hugged her breasts.

"Could I see it if I tore off your clothes?"

Before Ulquiorra could react, Orihime pulled back her hand and sent it smacking across his face.

"You already know the answer to that!" she screeched, her cheeks glowing red. Flustered, she stood up, pushing her chair back and stomped off to her room with Grimmjow. Ulquiorra stared after her, unfazed.

* * *

**Please leave a review on your way out!**


	3. Curiosity Killed the Bat

The next day was awfully uneventful.

Or so the 24 year-old Inoue Orihime thought it would be.

She awoke on the couch, groggy and sore from its stiff nature. Mewling as she stretched her slender appendages, she glanced around without getting up, and placed a hand daintily over her mouth as she yawned. The house was still; the sound of a ticking clock was the only sound that tethered her to the reality of morning and prevented her from falling back asleep, consciousness strengthening with every click of the clock. Next to her on the floor sat Ulquiorra's Pomeranian, Yammy, wagging his tail eagerly for acknowledgement. With a kind smile, Orihime rolled over to her side to ruffle his tiny, brown head.

It was already Day Two since she had been accepted to live here. Every minute of (official) Day One had been used to argue with Ulquiorra and cater to Grimmjow's needs. It was utterly exhausting so having some quiet time this morning was rewarding. Though, as a trade-off for making Ulquiorra help her move out of Urahara's and into his home, she ended up sleeping on the couch for that night. And of course, Ulquiorra couldn't act any more indifferent about the punishment. He even went the extra mile to lock the guest room so she couldn't sneak in during the night.

"_Silence," he had said, halting her rebuttals, "'Yes' will be the next word you will speak. Saying anything else will result in a swift death."_

_Orihime gasped._

"_No, not for you, but for your nakama," swiftly, he reached for the throat of her precious lion plushy and squeezed it tightly in his hand. Orihime could hear her friend's silent screams as she watched the toy's beady eyes bulge out from the fabric._

How Ulquiorra managed to get _any_ girl in his bed (or vice versa) with that attitude was beyond Orihime.

_Oh!_

She'd almost forgotten. She lurched upwards into a sitting position, her heart pounding in her chest with adrenaline. Practically jumping off of the furniture, she raced to the other loveseat nearest to her. She let out a sigh of relief when she found Grimmjow nestled comfortably in his blanket and his makeshift crib. Ulquiorra was being too much of a prick to actually buy the child a real, sturdy one.

Grimmjow was already awake, staring blankly into Orihime's eyes, his miniscule lips parting and closing meaninglessly. Though for someone as experienced as Orihime, she immediately knew what he wanted. Gently, she scooped him into her arms and rocked him. As she carried him to the kitchen, she occupied his mouth with her finger and he quietly sucked on it.

'_Thank goodness he's still in his newborn stage_,' she mused as she fished for their breakfast, '_but when he grows up he'll be crying and making so much noise. I wonder how Ulquiorra will handle it…_'

"Ulquiorra?" she called out from the kitchen.

She paused, waiting for a muffled response coming from his closed room door, but only received deadening silence. Shrugging, she closed the refrigerator door with her foot since her hands were occupied with Grimmjow and his milk bottle. She supposed Ulquiorra had gone out even though it was a lovely Sunday morning and normal people would usually lounge around on this day, but of course Ulquiorra wasn't exactly… normal. Was he even human?

She warmed the milk for a few seconds and then placed the nipple of the bottle in between Grimmjow's lips as she gazed outside.

Sunlight streamed through the kitchen windows, blanketing her and the infant with warmth. It _would_ have been lovely… if it weren't for that awful stench. And it wasn't only Grimmjow's diaper either.

After she had fed both Grimmjow and herself, she changed his diaper, contorting her face as the rancid smell wafted into her nose. She had grown accustomed to her job, but she still had yet to get used to the smell of poo. Since Grimmjow was on a strict all-liquid diet, his excretions were disgustingly soft. After the routine, she washed her hands thoroughly, wrapped a bandana around her forehead to keep her auburn strands away from her face, and fastened on an apron.

Settling Grimmjow back into his makeshift crib, she set herself to work.

"Where to start…" she mused to herself. The young, housewife (or roommate) retrieved a trash bag and began to discard anything rotting in the refrigerator and any trash lying around on the floor. She scrubbed at the colonies of mold growing at every corner, cleaned the toilet and shower, fixed all the bed sheets, and vacuumed. Now, she stood victoriously amidst the result of her fervor in the living room, everything sparkling clean and smelling like 'Tropical Dragon Fruit'.

Earlier, she opened the backdoor to air out the house and rid the house of the stink of garbage. Upon opening the door, Yammy ran out before she could stop him.

"Yammy!" she was about to step forward to run after him when she suddenly remembered Ulquiorra having told her that Yammy did his business outside. Normally the Pomeranian would yap, signaling that he wanted to go outside, but Orihime assumed he wasn't comfortable with her just yet to be barking orders at her. Unlike some other man she knows.

She made a mental note to let the dog out every few hours or so.

Orihime also cleaned every room. Except for the garage of course since she didn't feel like getting _too_ dirty. Subconsciously, she had been looking for any sort of object or information she could use to blackmail Ulquiorra into doing her bidding (and also payback for threatening her 'nakama'), but ended up being disappointed. Except the piles of trash, rotting food, and foreign stench, Ulquiorra's house was pretty empty. In his office room were a bunch of steel cabinet drawers that were locked to Orihime's dismay, but that was about it. It was as if Ulquiorra never actually spent time at home. Only to bathe, eat, and sleep it seemed.

Ah, but he did have a nice acoustic guitar sitting in the corner of his bedroom.

Finished snooping, she picked Grimmjow up, rousing him from his miniature nap, and prepared a sponge bath for him in the large, kitchen sink. During the whole ordeal, he had been letting out a piercing wail as if he were deathly afraid of the water. It didn't seem too hot or too cold, but his crying didn't diminish until she shut the sink off. Strangely, his behavior was of a cat. Not only did he only like cat toys, but he hated water and Yammy…

After she applied and rubbed baby lotion all over his body and baby powder for his diaper she dressed him into a cute, little cotton overall with cat ears. She nestled him back down into his blanket so she could shower also. He immediately fell asleep, exhausted from the bath.

After her shower, she reemerged from the bathroom feeling extremely refreshed, savoring the feeling of the cold air hitting her warm skin when she opened the door. She ran her hand through the wet strands of her dark auburn hair and sighed contentedly as she walked to Grimmjow's seat to check up on him.

He was still sleeping peacefully, his small, blue eyebrows relaxed and his tiny mouth parted into a small 'o' as he breathed quietly. It was amusing how newborns demanded so many hours of undisturbed sleep and had to be fed every two hours or so. Though it wouldn't be long until Grimmjow would use crying as a verbal means to getting everything he wanted. Orihime could surmise the little bundle to be quite loud from the way he reacted with water earlier.

"What the hell do you think you're doing walking around my house naked, onna?"

Orihime spun around to see Ulquiorra leaning against the doorway, his signature frown set as he stared at her. Her face grew hot as she realized he was staring at her strangely, but his eyes were as undecipherable as ever, "I-I'm not _naked. _I'm wearing a towel," she corrected sternly, "Besides, I wasn't expecting you to be home and I'm very sure you've seen plenty of naked women before. Where have you been?"

"Work," was all he said, he stepped next to her, looking down at Grimmjow.

"On a Sunday?" she asked curiously. He didn't seem sarcastic. Dressed in a dark gray button-down shirt, black slacks, and a bright, viridian green tie (which eliminated the possibility that he went to a funeral), working seemed like a plausible answer. Whatever his work is.

Ulquiorra remained silent, not removing his gaze from the slumbering infant. He didn't feel like answering stupid questions, "I'm on my lunch break."

The dark-haired man looked up, scanned the living room briefly, and stated, "You cleaned my house."

"You're welcome!" she chirped, beaming at him with a smile.

He swiveled his emerald gaze on her, but she saw everything, but gratitude in them, "I didn't ask you to."

"Well, sorry," she placed her hands on her hips and leaned on one leg, "I can't really stand living in this wilderness you call a home like some bat."

This woman was definitely testing his self-control. He felt his groin tingle with a familiar sensation shamelessly. He silently cursed himself, but looking at her did nothing to appease his desires. He felt his face grow hot when she decided to stand defiantly, her large, ample breasts jutting out and bouncing as she spoke, her rosy lips glistening with moisture. Those curves, that milky skin, those glistening, sexy gray eyes, and her honey-like scent wafting into his nostrils.

She was a _goddess_. Possibly the hottest piece of ass he's ever come close to and yet he found himself unable to touch her. Perhaps it was a mistake to offer her shelter, but of course, there was the child and he was completely alone with the situation until the girl had come along. If he were ever to ruin his relationship with her now, he could say farewell to his reputation and morality. If he had either of them.

He decided to test her.

Swiftly, he pushed her onto the long couch next to the loveseat and climbed on top, hovering over her small, half-naked frame. She gasped from the sudden motion, but was pinned to the couch by Ulquiorra's body. He looked down at her with lidded eyes, passion and lust evident in his expression. Her cheeks lit on fire and she instinctively placed her hand on his chest to prevent him from pressing himself on top of her.

"Ul-Ulquiorra?"

He smirked. Orihime almost fainted. He was undeniably sexy. His black hair draped over his shoulder, tickling her cheek as it cast a shadow over her shocked features. She inhaled slowly to consume his musky fragrance, overwhelmed by the smell of masculinity.

Ulquiorra watched as her eyes glazed over as a result of tilting his mouth upward. He never could understand why the motion made women underneath him swoon. His piercing green eyes surveyed her; from those sparkling, gray eyes and pink, quivering lips to the ample flesh pressed under the towel wrapped around her. Just one tug at her towel and she would be completely vulnerable under him. He found it strange that she wasn't resisting him.

"You aren't afraid of me. You live under my roof knowing my strange hobby and yet you do not push me away. Why?"

Orihime was too much in a daze to respond. Her lips trembled as she succumbed to the spell his pure, green eyes bore into her soul. Playfully, he shifted his leg so that his knee would press against the sensitive flesh between her inner thighs. She gasped aloud and her hand on his chest applied more pressure. It was obvious she wanted it and yet had trouble finding the strength to push him off her. Again, he pressed his knee more firmly in between her thighs and savored the sight of her biting her bottom lip sensually. Orihime whimpered pathetically underneath him.

Orihime had only met him two days ago and yet she had easily fallen for his appeal. Was the girl really that sex deprived?

Deciding to go further, he boldly cupped a breast in his hand, the towel still in place. Her eyes widened marginally and Ulquiorra felt her hips buck involuntarily underneath his. Even though the cloth was hindering his examination of her, he was truly surprised by how sensitive she was. He could feel her nipple hardening underneath his palm. Ulquiorra knew her breasts were uncommonly large, but the way the soft flesh gave way underneath his fingertips as he squeezed them was unfathomable.

He furrowed his brow, studying her cloudy eyes. Orihime's cheeks were tinged with a shade of red.

'_No…' _he mused, '_She had a fiancé…_"

"Are you… a…"

"G-g-g-g…"

Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow.

"GET OFF ME!" she shrieked. Hastily, she bent her leg and kneed him right in the balls, burying the bony joint deeply into his crotch.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he slowly rolled off her, making a loud thumping noise as he collided on the floor and curled up into a ball. Orihime immediately got off the couch and fled to her room, slamming it shut behind her to leave Ulquiorra groaning in pain in the living room.

The tousled girl leaned against her doorframe, panting heavily as her heart seemed to pump out of her chest.

'_What the hell?'_ was the only question running through her disorganized mind. She ruffled her hair and patted to cheeks to shake herself out of her daze, but the image of Ulquiorra lounging on top of her only appeared brighter in her imagination.

'_Argh!_' perturbed, she walked over to her suitcase and began to pull random outfits out, throwing the ones she disapproved of behind her on the floor. Finally dressed, she jumped on her bed and sprawled out on top of it, still mulling about the rude pervert.

He had a point though. What the hell was she thinking living with a playboy? Orihime couldn't see him capable of… rape, but it was bound to get weird at some point. And truthfully, it already has.

But he was awfully attractive. Dark black hair, burning green eyes, shapely face, and broad shoulders… He looked lean and classy, but Orihime was sure that he had the detailed ridges of muscles underneath those layers of clothes…

A few knocks on her door were heard and she acknowledged the presence behind it.

"We're getting lunch," she heard the husky voice respond from the other side of the door.

"I don't want any!" she yelled, burying her face into her pillow.

Orihime was still frustrated about what had happened earlier. Contrary to her words, her stomach grumbled in complaint. Sighing, she rolled over and jumped off the mattress. There was no use arguing with the internal organ. Opening the door, she glared up at the stoic boy with a pout, "Unless you're paying…"

Within a few seconds, Ulquiorra observed her choice of fashion. A long, pleated pink skirt decorated with colorful hibiscuses that reached her ankles and a frilly white top… The girl was very… _old-fashioned._ He merely nodded to her mumbling and turned around to retrieve his keys from the key holder next to the door. Orihime retrieved Grimmjow and his stroller, causing the child to wake up.

He began to cry loudly.

…

"Can't you shut that thing up?" Ulquiorra complained.

His hands were clenched in his pockets as he endured the screeching wails of the baby. He was walking slightly behind his female companion with a good amount of distance between them in an attempt to make it seem like they were not a couple. Or anything close to that matter. He almost regretted not taking the car, but seeing as they were only walking to a nearby café, he found the mode of transportation meaningless.

"He's not even that loud yet," the young woman responded. She continued to push the stroller in front of her as they walked to their destination, "Grimmjow is just hungry. I'll feed him once we get to wherever we're going."

He sighed, irritated. So they will be entering a public café with a screaming child.

It was early afternoon. A chilly breeze swept across the concrete sidewalk and brushed against Orihime's bare ankles. Her flip flops slapped quietly against the hard pavement as she pushed the stroller. It was still a little warm for November, but the wind was bitter.

Orihime paused for a moment to tie her hair up into a long pony tail. With the sunlight beaming down on her, the red-brown strands seemed to glow like fire as did her rosy cheeks. Ulquiorra kind of liked seeing the sight of her vulnerable, bare neck. The flesh was so pale and inviting. He wondered for a moment how the milky skin would taste… and how it would look if covered with his—

"Hey Inoue!" a rather obnoxious masculine voice was heard calling from behind them.

Both adults turned around to view the source of the voice. It was an orange-haired man. '_A delinquent_' Ulquiorra concluded. Underneath the stranger's tight fitting shirt, bulging masses of muscle tissues threatened to rip the cloth apart.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime sputtered.

The very guy she wanted to avoid was walking towards her nonchalantly. As if he hadn't broken her heart a year ago. She felt her giddy spirit wither, but mustered a smile nonetheless.

"Just as I thought! I can recognize your hair color from anywhere, Inoue!"

Ulquiorra immediately noticed how the orange-haired male had called Orihime by her last name. Twice. More importantly, he now knew what it was, but he had already grown accustomed to calling her 'onna'.

"Dang, you have a baby already? I mean, that's awesome!" he said as he approached the couple, "Seems like you really didn't need me after all huh? Is this guy here the father?" he pointed rudely at Ulquiorra, but was unaware of his bad manners. He continued to stare at Ichigo, expressionless.

"Ah—"

"Yes, I am. Now if you'll excuse us, my wife and I have some business to attend to," Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime's wrist and spun her around. Her skin was smoldering hot underneath his touch and he immediately felt her discomfort whether it be towards his sudden touch or the presence of the other male. He sent Ichigo a look before turning completely around to continue on their way. Ichigo stepped back, gaping incredulously at the dark-haired man.

''_My wife'! he said!'_ Orihime fussed in her mind. Her face grew hot and she had to pinch her wrist to bring her back into reality. She felt awkwardness creep in along with her embarrassment, but she also felt surprised that she did not impulsively pull away from his sudden touch.

Why was Ulquiorra standing up for her? And he was still holding her hand... Well, her wrist, but Orihime knew she had to play along. It was taking everything she had to not buckle down and cry into the pitiful state Ichigo had left her in a year ago. Ulquiorra was anchoring her down, giving her strength and a way out of the situation. She wasn't going to let Ichigo see that weak side of her any longer.

Ichigo was peeved. He was only being nice and then this guy had to act all stuck up, "Hey!" he stepped up, placed his hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder, and callously spun him around to make heated eye contact with him, "What's your problem dude?"

Ulquiorra silently glared daggers at him and shrugged his hand off his shoulder. He noticed the orange-haired male had to tilt his head downwards to frown at Ulquiorra which only ruffled his feathers more. He definitely did not like being looked down upon. Orihime waved her free hand around in the air with a nervous smile in a desperate attempt to dispel the dark auras the two men were emitting.

The strawberry-headed man sighed, exasperated. He switched his brown gaze onto Orihime and she immediately blushed on suddenly becoming his center of attention, "It's really great news, Orihime. I'm really glad to see you're doing well."

Ulquiorra's eye almost twitched at his sudden intimacy and his stance stiffened in annoyance. That tone of his voice… could it be that he was Orihime's fiancé?

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for dinner with me and my wife. A lot must have happened over this past year… I mean, wow! You have a baby! You could bring him along! What's his name?" he scratched the back of his head as he awkwardly smiled.

Orihime stared at him with wide, silver eyes, "I-I-I…"

'_He's already married! He's already married! He's already married!'_ were the only three words running marathons through her mind repetitively. She was too stunned at the news to respond or even cry. Ulquiorra sensed her discomfort and his dark lips thinned into a tight line.

"Grimmjow," he answered for her. Orihime was still a mess next to him, "And like I said, we have business to attend to, so we will have to decline your offering."

"Huh. Alright then," Ichigo shoved his hands into his pockets, but his eyes softened as he turned his attention towards the child crying softly in his stroller, "So Grimmjow, eh? Nice to meet ya little guy!"

Ichigo squinted his eyes as he noticed something else and leaned forward even more, "Hmm… he has blue eyes. Did you—"

The blue-haired baby slapped him hard on the nose, a feline-like scowl on his chubby face. Grimmjow's tiny mouth contorted as he began to wail even louder as if Ichigo had hurt him more than he had towards him.

"Wha… Hey little dude, that's not cool." Another smack, "Why I—"

"Before you start throwing random threats to our innocent child, I suggest you leave."

Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime's hand and forced his fingers to lace with hers. She felt steam escape from her ears when she felt his rough, pale fingers emit heat into her palm.

"Ah… um, I guess I'll see you later Ichigo!" she impulsively squeezed Ulquiorra's hand back when she heard him mutter 'you will _not'_. Caught off guard, he cringed from her intimate gesture.

Ulquiorra was shocked at his own behavior, but his mind felt too numb to process any decisions. He was aware that this could very well be the one moment he would lose his cool, indifferent impression with her, but seeing this haughty delinquent, who was possibly the ex-fiancé she had mentioned a few times, seemed to peeve him. It was during the heated, silent battle with the man that he impulsively reached for his "wife" in an attempt to show the man he was above him by all standards.

'_Wife'_ he sneered inaudibly, '_As if I would want to settle down._'

Ulquiorra had never held hands with a girl before. Sure he had countless girlfriends, but he never showed any sort of sentiment towards them… unless sex counted. But being with Inoue Orihime was a lost case.

He noted the way her small fingers wound with his, soft and pliable; he could break them if he wished. She was fragile. Mentally and physically. But looking into her bright, silver eyes, he immediately understood she had a silent strength. Her shoulders had never once slumped over in defeat, her eyes had never lost that beautiful sparkle of ambition, her lips were always set in determination whenever she spoke. This woman was _different_ from anyone else he had ever interacted with.

They left Ichigo behind and, finally, Orihime felt as if her heart did the same as she held Ulquiorra's hand and pushed Grimmjow's stroller with the other.

* * *

**I always tend to make Ichigo the bad guy huh. Oh well! He DID kill our Ulquiorra... -cry-  
So what is Ulquiorra's career? How will he react with a crying, demanding king for a baby? And how will Orihime cope with the news of her ex-fiance getting over her so quickly? Hit the follow button and leave a review and one day you'll find out~  
****Don't be shy to leave a review on your way out! Thank you!**

**Oh! Tomorrow is Ulquiorra's birthday (Dec. 1)!  
To commemorate the anniversary, I am currently writing another lemon which I will be posting tomorrow! So look forward to if if you loved my lemon _Senpai_!**


End file.
